the SUPER SUPER MARIO SUPER SUPER SHOW! MOMMA MIA!
by SolomonIcarus
Summary: Follow Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad as they travel the Mushroom Kingdom, thwarting evil schemes of King Koopa, using his real estate empire to take over! Guest appearances from video games/anime! "PASTA POWER!" Rated-T now as a placeholder, I don't intend to have terribly offensive content. I had to put TMNT as a placeholder category, couldn't find the right cartoon,OOF
1. Chapter 1

Here it is guys, my second fanfiction: The SUPER SUPER MARIO SUPER SUPER SHOW, SUPER EDITION DELUXE! It's finally here by a request I received. This is going to be my spin on the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! This is a fanfic based on the "super mario bros super show", an actual TV cartoon that played a while ago, I think the 80s. The "episodes" will generally follow the plot, but I'm gonna put my spin on things. Be afraid! We're gonna have smash characters and ANIME CROSSOVERS! WOOOOOOOOO! In fact, I'm putting my new favorite anime into this first episode! They are characters from Fairy Tale, THE BEST ANIME EVER! Anyway, this fanfic is basicaly super mario bros super show with extra SUPER! ENJOY!

BIG DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TV SHOW, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! THE STATE OWNS IT ALL, COMRADE! -soviet anthem suddenly plays-

It's a great fanfic! Let's see what the locals think of it!

Red Magnus (from Disgaea 5): "SUPER!"

Great! Now what does slowpoke from pokemon think?

Slowpoe: "UUuuuUUUUUuuuuUuuuuUuuuuuuuuUuuuuUuuuUuuuuUuuuuuuUuuUuuUuuUUuuUuuUuUuUuUuuuuuuuuuuuHHhhhhHhhhHhHhHhHhhHHHhhHHHhHhhhhh..."

Well, we will get back to him later!

Without further doo-doo, here comes the pesky plumbas!

Note: I'm writing this from third person, put all the "plumber's logs" will oviously be in first person Mario. God I love this, it's a Star Trek reference, the writers for this series must be geniuses. You will know which text is he plumber's log because it will be in bold or italics or somehting. The rest is told from "the narrator" an-ever-mysterious figure, who nobody knows the identity of. OOOOO a mystery! The narrator has his own personality.

also note: I'm going to be writing in a looser style with more humor, this is supposed to be a lighter series in tone.

**Plumber's Log number 101. The land of ice. Me and my brutha luigi had just rescued princess toadstool from King Koopa, again. We were on our way to find a snow cone joint to celebrate. Hey! Maybe they'll have some spaghetti too-**

SMASH! A birdo with severe flight coordination issues just bashed her head into a random pillar, interrupting Mario's monologue for comedic effect.

**AHEM! as I was saying in my plumber's log, as a reward for saving princess toadstool, we both got her autograph, and she added us both on snapchat!**

SMASH! there goes the birdo again.

**OH MAMA MIA FORGET IT MOVE ON WITH THE STORY!**

Mario and luigi were walking behind Princess Peach's, YES IM GOING TO CALL HER PEACH MARIO! ahem- Princess Peach's sleigh, being pulled by one of her friendly, loyal, and despicably underpaid servants, Toad.

"Pull a little faster, will ya froggie-woggie? it's cold out here!" Peach loved ordering people around. It's a princess thing.

"My name's Toad!" said the little mushroom man who's name was in fact Toad. However, before their conversation could progress any further, the Birdo from before swooped down and plucked Toad and flew off with him. You see, this particular Birdo had lost its offspring, and mistook Toad for him. Thinking she had found her lost son, she slobbered:

"CHEEPY, LITTLE CHEEEEPYYYY!"

Birdo was filled with joy from finding her long lost son. She had even had the missing bird bureau post a picture of her missing son on milk cartons!

"HEEEY, LEMME GO! AND I AIN'T A CHEEPY EITHER! LAST MONTH I HAD TO BUY THE PRINCESS A NEW CROWN AND IT TOOK MY ENTIRE LIFETIME EARNINGS! NOW LEMME GO!" Toad looked down, he was high enough that his comrades Mario, Luigi, and the Princess were tiny dots below him. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, DON'T LET ME GO!"

Meanwhile on the ground, Peach was saddened by the loss of her precious servant. Or perhaps she was just angry she would have to walk the rest of the way. "OH NO, POOR FROGGER! BRING HIM BACK, YOU DIMWITTED BIRDO!" which didn't really do anything because she was already a half-mile away.

"I dunno, didn't he say his name was goat or something?" Mario suggested

"No, it was Lasagna!" Luigi corrected.

"Brotha, you're just hungry!"

"C'mon guys! Don't just stand there, let's chase them!" Peach started running in the general direction of where Birdo had gone. Unfortunately, Birdo has flown all the way to her home in the mountains. This would mean that the three would have to do the activity they most dreaded in the world: CARDIO!

"Please Mario, Toad has saved my life hundreds of times! We have to save him!" Peach gave Mario the puppy eyes, and who could refuse that!

"Don't worry Princess, we'll climb that mountain faster than you can say spaghetti and meatballs!"

"That's impossible! nobody can do that!" Luigi stated with an intellectually healthy dose of skepticism to what was clearly a ridiculous claim. Or was it?

-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-

in the space of a split second, Luigi could have sworn he saw a blue blur zoom by and say the words "YOUR TOO SLOW!" but it all happened so fast, so he wasn't sure.

"What was that?" asked a confused princess.

Anyway, after being threatened of being left behind as food for polar bears, Luigi miraculously got over being "allergic to mountains". Who woulda' thunk? The Italian trio continued their journey. As they approached the mountain, they were spotted by two of King Koopa's henchmen, who were watching them from a cliff with binoculars.

You see, King Koopa, AKA Bowser, was a greedy capitalist "king" who controlled the mushroom kingdom's real estate market. He owned golf courses, restraints, and a really tall tower in New York. Legend has it he started up his massive business from a small loan of a million dollars.

"It's them! Princess toadstool and those two faucet freaks! C'mon Flaky, let's tell King Koopa so we can put em on ice for good." Said one of the henchmen to the other.

"And get a nice bonus check! Maybe we'll get something better than a fruitcake this time." The pair of goons then proceeded to ski up a mountain, which would normally be completely impossible. But they were quite motivated this time. In fact, they skied so fast they got to King Koopa's castle/club in the time it takes for a quick scene transition!

-quick scene transition, King Koopa's Klub Ice Kastle and disco lounge-

King Koopa was seated upon his throne. He had funded the construction of this new castle by robbing the tax lawyer who made Yoshi cough up all the dough he owed Uncle Sam. His two henchmen had reported on the Italian trio's location to their boss.

"Well, at least you two powderpuffs did something right!" King Koopa chuckled evily. King Koopa generally does everything in an "evil" manner, you know. There's a laugh, and there's an evil, maniacal laugh. There's stroking a cat, and there's evily stroking a cat. You know what I'm talking about. The way you know if its an evil laugh is it there are evil background music and a simultaneous dramatic flash of lightning.

"Thank you your most evilness, most royal, and regal, and majestic, and scaly koopa-ness" his two loyal henchmen sucked up to him. Normally they would address him in his full title: His most royal, regal, majestic, scaly, all-powerful, rootin,tootin,pootin, King Koopa, totally legit ruler of the mushroom kingdom and soon the entire world", but they were in a hurry, and they don;t get overtime pay.

"Watch it soldier, when I want my feet licked, I'll ask for it!... I want my feet licked!" King Koopa ordered.

The following scene is censored in the interested of good taste. But let's say after this mind-scarring scene King Koopa called his squadron of koopa troopas to order an air strike on his licensed-plumber-nemesis

-meanwhile, in Birdo's mountaintop house-

Toad had to suffer the cruel violation of dignity that was being put into a crib, and cuddled like a baby for several minutes. Despite his protests that he wasn't Birdo's "cheepy", due to Birdo's dimwitted and oblivious nature, and worsening eyesight, had not at all convinced Birdo. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Birdo struggled to find the telephone, and when she did, she held it upsidedown against her ear.

"HELLOOOOOOO!" She chirped cheerfully into the phone, a little bit too loud. After a brief conversation, in which Birdo occasionally shifted to shouting in Russian, Birdo put down the phone and explained to "cheepy": "That was the missing Bird Bureau, I had to call off the search. I'm so glad I found you, little cheepy!" She picked up a milk carton, on the back a picture of the actual cheepy, which looked nothing like Toad. "It was a terrible picture of you anyway, little cheepy!"

"I'm NOT you're little cheepy!" Toad smacked the milk carton out of her hand.

"Oh Cheepy, quit kidding around and give momma a **hug**!"

Toad's practice at diving in front of Princess peach to save her from speeding bullet bills, vicious piranha plants, and flying turtles served him well, as he was able to get out of the way before Birdo attempted to embrace him. Thinking that her little "cheepy" was playing games with her, Birdo proceeded to chase him around the room gleefully. By the time she finally got a hold of the poor little humanoid fungus, Birdo's coocoo clock sounded. "I almost forgot, it's time for your flying lessons!" Birdo exclaimed happily. All Birdo's must learn to fly from an early age.

"FLYIN LESSONS, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Toad whimpered.

-meanwhile, as the princess and the plumbers are climbing the mountain-

You might think it would be difficult for two plump professional toilet plungers and a princess in a dress to climb a mountain. However, the three were actually very agile. They were scaling the mountain pretty well, all fun and games, until King Koopa's squadron arrives! They are carrying none other than the infamous bom-ombs (As seen in chapter 12 of my other fanfic!) in their talons, and one drops near our plumber-protagonists.

"It's a bom-omb!" Luigi yelped.

"and I was hopin' for a salami Sandwich!" Mario complained as the three put their super smash brother skills into good use as they promptly did the old "return to sender" maneuver with the bom-omb, they landed away from them, and scared off King Koopa's flying troopas.

"Good goin' guys!" Mario celebrated prematurely.

"Not good enough, the other's are up to something!" Peach pointed to where the squadron had regrouped further up the mountain, they were still carrying their payload. They dropped their bom-ombs, thus causing an avalanche.

Luigi, being the more cowardly, or perhaps just more sensible of the two brothers, was always the first to respond to mortal peril. "Let's get outta here!" He shouted as his short, stumpy legs achieved speeds the previously-mentioned blue blur might even given lukewarm approval of. In other words, he ran really fast. Mario and the Princess of the land of Fungi followed suit. While running for their lives, they took a quick tight turn and hid inside a conveniently placed house that was for sale, call 1-800-King-Koopa if you're interested. There are two beds, a bathroom, a full kitchen, and a potted plant. Anyway, they just managed to dive inside as the snow whooshed by. The snow blocked off the entrance they had just barely made into in time.

"Oh no! How are we going save Fish-guy now?!" Peach lamented.

"Fish? I'm pretty sure he was some sort of plant" Luigi scratched his head.

"No, brother, he's a tomato, couldn't you tell? the top of his head is red like a tomato!" Mario argued.

"Did somebody say FISH!?" came a squeaky voice from within the house they were taking shelter in. The three, who oddly couldn't identify the very thing that their kingdom was named after, turned around to see a small blue cat looking up at them. He was standing on his two legs, and talking, two very unusual things for a cat to do. He was looking at them expectantly, and hungrily. "You guys have fish right!?"

"I'm sorry little pal, we don't have any fish." Luigi petted the cute hungry blue cat on the head.

"We don't even have any spaghetti." Mario moaned, clutching his stomach.

"I thought we were going to get snow cones." Peach mumbled.

All at once, the collective stomachs of the individuals in the room growled simultaneously, and three of the four occupants were thinking the same thing: "I'm hungry, and who is this talking cat?"

"What's your name, little guy?" The hungry princess asked.

"I'm happy!" the little cat exclaimed well... happily.

"Well I'm glad you have a positive outlook even in these circumstances, but what is your name?" The princess asked, not understanding.

The small cat face palmed, but then slipped on a pair of sunglasses and thought: well, maybe if I say it this way they will understand, and started rapping "Yo! Happy's the name! Kicking wizard butt and gobbling fish is the game! I'm the cool cat reppin' the Fairy Tail crew, and I'm trapped here in this house now too! AYE SIR!" He showed the Italians his tattoo, signifying his membership in the Fairy Tale guild.

Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach each looked at each other, and each shrugged.

"Are you in the Mafia or somethin? I've never heard of a Fairy Tail. Do fairies have tails? How do you know how to talk? Those were some sick beats, got an album out, little homie?" Mario bombarded the little cat with all the questions he was currently wondering.

"Well, I guess you could think of us like that... I dunno about the fairies though!" Happy the cat shrugged.

"More importantly, how are we gonna get out of here?" Luigi asked, always the voice of reason.

"Look! a fire flower!" The princess pointed to a little potted flower that was somehow blooming in the middle of the winter.

"Ah, good, a plot device to keep the story moving!" Mario gratefully grabbed the fire flower, and powered up. A second later, the plumber's clothes had changed, he wore red overalls with a white undershirt, signifying his "fire flower" form, in which he gained the ability to shoot fireballs out of his hands.

"Great! now you can use fireballs to melt the snow!" Princess peach enthused.

"were saved!" Luigi jumped for joy.

"AYE!" the cat grew little wings and did loop-de-loops. He didn't much like being stuck inside a house. cat's are outdoor animals you know!

"PASTA POWER!" Mario thrust his hand out, and a single ball of flames weakly plopped out, and quickly extinguished. "Oh pasta sauce! It's too cold to make good fireballs!" Mario complained.

"Make a fireball like your life depended on it!" Luigi encouraged his brother.

"Our lives, and tofo-guy's life DO depend on it" pointed out Peach.

"I'm pretty sure his name was alfredo sauce, princess" Luigi suggested.

"AYE, I'm hungry for fish, but I'm no good at ice fishing! I gotta get out of here!" Happy agreed.

Mario made a few Naruto hand signs and then shouted: "FIREBALL JUTSU! PASTA POWERRRR! HYAAAAA!" A just slightly larger fireball came out and made it all the way to the large snow bank that blocked the entrance to the house they took cover in. Immediately, A huge surge of flames melted all the snow blocking the door.

"Good going, Mario!" Luigi and Peach congratulated him.

"Y'know paisonos, I don't think that was me!" Mario explained, he had never made a fireball that destructive in his life.

A second later, a young man wearing a scarf, with pink hair busted in and immediately tackled their new cat friend.

"Happy! I found you!" He laughed gleefully, as he was er... happy... to be reunited with his cat, pardon the pun.

"Natsu! you're here! I can't breathe" Happy the cat as his owner squished him in a hug"

"Hey look happy, I can make a snow-Lucy!" This Natsu person immediately shot flames out of his hands and very precisely melted a mound of snow to look like a "Lucy", whoever that was. Happy laughed and completed the "snow-Lucy" by drawing a smiley face, and then the two left as quickly as this Natsu guy got here, leaving behind three very confused Italians.

"What just happened?" Mario wondered.

"Wow Mario, that Natsu has bigger fireballs than you!" Peach was impressed.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go save Taco." Mario grumbled, clearly jealous.

"Mario, brother. his name is toaster, remember!"

END OF EPISODE ONE, PART ONE! TO BE CONTINUED

PHEW! That actually took more work than I expected. I'm separating episode one into two parts, that's what they do with movies these days isn't it? This was my first chapter, and this story is gonna be a bit more goofy than my other story.

BY THE WAY, check out my main fanfic: Aran. It's my first fanfiction, this one is my second. I'm about to post chapter 14, so stay tuned!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE SUPER SUPER MARIO SUPER SUPER SHOW!

WILL THE PLUMBERS SAVE TOAD FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE CRAZED, AND VERY CONFUSED BIRDO?

WILL TOAD LEARN TO FLY? If so, I know one nintendo character who would be very jealous.

WILL EVERYONE FINALLY REMEMBER TOAD'S NAME?

FIND OUT, IN PART 2 OF THE SUPER SUPER MARIOS BROS SUPER SUPER SHOW! WITH EXTRA SUPEEEEEERRR!

-Solo is SUPER peacin' out.

P.S. Alexa works for the CIA and the NSA, DON'T TRUST HER! SHE DOES NOT KNO DE WAE!


	2. Chapter 2:The great battle of vegetables

3/8/19 HEY FOLKS SOLO IS BACK AGAIN! Lot has happened since last posting, spring break happened early and instead of being productive and writing i procrastinated and watched youtube. But I'm back now. Don't worry, I'll get back to writing more often now I swear! I just need to stay on top of things. I have some experiences I had over break I would like to share with you all, but for now, enjoy the next episode of my second series: THE SUPER SUPER MARIO BROS SUPER SUPER SHOW DELUXE, INCLUDING DANTE FROM DEVIL MAY CRY 3! (not really, but maybe... I remember when I was little and sneaking into my older bros room to try that game out myself, I gotta say, I have never seen a man so passionate about eating pizza other than myself. I am proud to announce I ate an entire pizza myself today for dinner, it was delicious.)

"I'd pay $200 dollars for a nice pepperoni cheesecake right now..." Mario grumbled aloud, fully displaying how in economic terms his demand for "pepperoni cheesecake" (is that some sorta slang for a pepperoni pizza?) is inelastic, meaning Mario's demand for this product is not very responsive to price, AKA he is willing to pay very highly for this... "pepperoni cheesecake". You see, the trio from the mushroom kingdom were feeling down from losing their friend Toad, and when the Mario Bros. are feeling down, they get hungry. Even the princess's stomach growled longingly for cake. She would make one herself, but there was an obvious lack of cake ingredients in the middle of the frozen tundra they were currently in.

"cheep." Came a mysterious high-pitched voice from nearby.

"Who called me cheap? I'll make it three hundred dollars!" Mario exclaimed. Being tight with a princess had many benefits, and access to ludicrous amounts of money with which to spend on food was one of them. However, Mario soon realized that this voice belonged to a small pinkish creature that was frozen in ice. Poor thing must of gotten lost and froze from the cold...

"What IS that thing?" Luigi wondered.

Peach walked up to it to investigate. She quickly recognized it as being similar to the creature that had earlier kidnapped her fungus-headed servant. However, this specimen was much smaller. In fact, the princess was sure she read something about this species at the local library once.

"It's a baby birdo, Luigi, and it needs our help! It's frozen inside the ice!"

Now how the Birdo could be frozen solid and still capable of "cheep"ing is up for interpretation, but much stranger things had happened to the three.

"Stand back!" Mario use his fire flower upgrade to melt the ice surrounding the critter.

As soon as the poor creature was freed, it whined: "Little cheepy want Mommy!" strangely using the third person to talk about itself, but then again one must expect perfect grammar from what appears to a toddler.

Princess Peach wrapped a blanket around it to help it feel warmer "D'yah think his mommy is the one who took Trevor?" Peach wondered.

-meanwhile, at the cruising altitude of the average commercial airliner...-

"Here we are lil' cheepy! Now you cna learn to fly! Happy Landings!" This was what Birdo said to Toad, who was now about to take part in an involuntary flying lesson.

The unfortunate young mushroom man's life flashed before his eyes as he made one last ditch attempt to convince this delusional lady that-

"I'M NOT A BIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIRD!" Too late, he was already falling, and it looked like the ground was getting closer by the second. Toad lamented his lack of parachute as he approached terminal velocity, he had wanted to leave his baseball card collection to his cousin in his will, but he never really got around to that... He screamed in terror for a while... for quite a while... hang on... he realized that if he was still screaming in terror, he must still be alive. Toad opened his eyes and realized someone had caught him midair!

"Don't worry lil' buddy, I got you!" Said a familiar perky angel who just happened to be flying to Mushroom Kingdom, you see he was on his way to deliver a "very special letter" to princess Daisy from a certain "Master Hand", wonder what that could be?

"Hey, thanks Pit! I woulda' been roadkill!" Toad thanked him.

"No problem! I remember MY first flying lesson... it was a DISASTER!" Pit delivered Toad back to the Princess and the Mario Bros. They were sitting around a campfire Mario made with his fire flower powers, joined by their new friend little cheepy.

"Freddy!" Princess peach greeted her servant with a hug.

"Robert, I missed ya pal!" Luigi joined in.

"Oh its joe-bob, good to see you again!" Mario chimed in.

"Uh, you guys know his name is Toad right?" Pit corrected them.

The three looked at Pit, then at Toad, Toad nodded.

"Hey, that was my next guess!" Mario claimed.

"Thanks for bringing Tony back!" Luigi thanked Pit.

"Yea, what would we do without our little Timmy? Thank Pit!" Peach added.

"I'll seeya in the next Smash Bros, brotha!" Mario fistbumped Pit, who had to lean over a bit to accommodate Mario's height.

"Seeya guys!" Pit sighed as he had to hurry, he only had two and a half minutes of flight left. "...and they call ME the village idiot." Pit commented seemingly to no one as he flew away. He heard a little chuckle in response.

Back at the little makeshift campfire, Toad suddenly made a realization: "HEY, it's me!" He pointed at little cheepy, correcting himself: "I mean, HIM! It's little cheepy! The Birdo's REAL lost baby."

It took some convincing, but they reasoned with Toad that he should take little cheepy back to his mother. Toad was afraid of seeing her again, lest he get another "flying lesson", or worst yet, another one of her drooly kisses, yuck. Toad began to climb up the mountain with the young Birdo, while the rest planned to keep the King Koopa busy.

Almost as if on cue, the trio spotted an incoming army of skiing shy guys, they looked like they meant business. But so did Mario. He was now really getting a hang of the fireball trick, and halted them shy guys from getting to them by melting holes into the snow with his fireballs, which the shy guys fell into quite ironically, as they were already seemingly defying the conventional rules of gravity by SKIING UP THE MOUNTAIN... sigh...

Nearby, the" obese king of princess kidnapping and go kart racing" was snowmobiling up the mountain, observing his troops himself due to their recent failures... and he HATES micromanaging. So much work. He will make his minions work unpaid overtime later... but for now Bowser was focused on more important things, his lifetime ambition of capturing the princess, and opening a taco bowl restaurant chain, maybe he should serve fine steaks as well. Koopa Steaks, he kinda' liked the ring of it.

Bowser called an airstrike, he had planned on potentially losing the shy guys anyway, they were pretty incompetent.

"Koopa Troopa Pack, ATTACK!" He ordered, and a squadron of Koopa Troopas, which at this time, were birds rather than turtles... dropped Bom-ombs, one of them hit their mark, landing inches away from Mario and exploding before he could even react. Luckily for Mario, his fire flower upgrade had absorbed the damage, so he only lost his powerup, rather than his life. Grinding for one-up mushrooms can be a pain. Mario would much rather be eating fine Italian cuisine and playing tennis with Waluigi than doing that. However, the loss of his fireball powers was a shame.

"Don't worry Mario, we'll beat em' without superpowers!" Princess Peach encouraged him.

"It's too late princess, they have us surrounded!" Luigi pointed out that in fact, they were now boxed in by King Koopa's army of cute cartooney enemies. Yea they aren't actually THAT scary Luigi...

Thinking he was victorious, King Koopa did his evil laughing routine. You see, he's been practicing for weeks, nay, months to get his evil laugh juuuuuuust right. It's a supervillan thing, trust me.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHWEH, It's all over scum-scrubbers!" Bowser laughed, making the same mistake the stereotypical video game villain always does, wasting precious time taunting when they should have been paying attention to-

"BONK!" The Koopa Troopa to Bowser's right was suddenly struck comically on the head by a falling turnip, now where did that come from?

"Who threw that vegetable!?" Koopa demanded. Throwing food is generally bad table manners.

Surprisingly to the reptile King (see the conspiracy theory that the world is ruled by reptilians might actually have some truth to it, huh?) the reply came from above him.

"We did!" Mother Birdo was circling overhead carrying Toad, who was dropping turnips from a bag Birdo was carrying. Hooray for nutritious projectiles!

At the terrifying prospect of being bombed by a healthy meal, Bowser had but one choice: "Retreat!" He cried, as he ran for his life, with his minions on his tail.

Mother Birdo landed by Mario. After giving her offspring a smooch, she said: "C'mon sweeties, we've got to make the world safe for little cheepy! Let's get those insects!"

Toad quickly explained to Mario midflight:

"When I told her I rescued her Baby, she wanted to help!"

They proceeded to viciously pelt Bowser's retreating army with the remaining vegetables.

In frustration, Bowser called out to them: "I'll be back! you haven't heard the last of King Koopa!" While his plans tended to fail miserably and often, you gotta hand it to the turtle, he was sure persistent.

"Thanks lady, we couldn't a done it without ya!" Toad expressed his gratitude to his newfound friend mother Birdo."

"Thanks to you, my little cheepy is safe! Why don't you come to dinner with us!"

"Dinner! That's the best news I've heard in days!" The hungry plumber's stomach was singing an opera at this point.

Much to the disappointment of our heroes, Birdo's interpretation of "spaghetti" actually involved live worms. Oh well, maybe they'll get a proper meal in the next episode of...

THE SUPER SUPER MARIOS BROS SUPER SUPER SHOW!

Dante: Hey guys I'm here to shoot demons and eat pizza, and I'm all outta pizza!"

WELL TOO BAD CAUSE ITS 1:27 IN THE MORNING AND IM TIRED AND IM ENDING THE EPISODE GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE TOO TIRED TO DO ENDING AUTHORS NOTES BUT I PROMISE WE CNA HAVE STORY TIME NEXT EPSIODE I LOVE YOU GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW BYE! zzzzzzzzzz...

-Solo is snoozin out!


	3. Chapter 3: Bitcoin sucks lol

Hey my dudes/dudettes I am again existing! I know I have been popping in and out of existence lately, last week I was busy with three major tests but I should have an easier schedule from now on. It's good to be back, and after I finish this episode of... (here it comes) THE SUPER SUPER MARIO BROS SUPER SUPER SHOW DELUXE FEATURING DANTE FROM THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES i'll get to work on another chapter of Aran. What kind of shennanigans will the bruthas get into this episode? will Mario uncover the deep state conspiracy of Obama to take over Nintendo? (happy retirement Reggie my man)Find out in later episodes! Thanks Obama!

Slowpoke: "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" okay he's still going on from episode one somehow...

Oh by the way, if you guys want, watch the vids from this show on youtube, some of this stuff probably makes little sense completely out of context lol. I changed some scenes a bit to make the story a bit more fun but mostly still the same. I don't think i've ever seen this "mouser" character before, leave a review if you know who he is, cuz in the cartoon I base this fanfic off of. Mario and Luigi seem to know him, which seems to imply that he must be like a regular character to the Mario series or something, but I've never seen him before. Now I'm curious...

Speaking of video game characters, I downlaoded this kewl phone app called "akinator", it's essentially an AI that can guess what fictional, or non-fictional character you are thinking of based on questions that it asks you. It's super cool, and doing the daily challenges are addicting. I did a daily challenge in which I had to get Akinator to guess all of the "top five" pokemon. I think they were pikachu of course, charizard, charmander, squirtle, and meowth if I remember correctly. I thought maybe greninja would be one of them, but wasn't...but anyway give the app a try you might like it, it's free so it's communist approved! :D

**-4**

**Plumber's log 1061: Evil King Koopa had grabbed princess toadstool and hidden her away in the wild west (apparently the mushroom kingdom has a wild west too.)**

The brothers and Toad were hiking their way through the "wild west" when they came upon a wanted sign depicting two very familiar looking plumbers posted to the side of a cactus.

"Wanted: Mario and Luigi, dead or alive, 10,000 dollars" Mario read.

"Ey Mario, I told ya we shouldnta' come here! It's full of dangerous outlaws!" Luigi complained

Toad took a closer look at the two figures on the wanted sign. "Heeeeey, that's you guys!" Toad explained, having probably the most brain cells among them despite being literally a fungus.

In accordance to the Laws of Super Mario Bros related things, the cactus was of course alive and began talking to them. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

"10,000 Gold pieces! The cactus exclaimed in awe-

But he was abruptly cut off by one particular Japanese anime character who in fact had a basic grasp of mathematics and spiky black hair.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOOOOOOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" (I had to dig up this prehistoric fossil of a meme just for you guys! I deserve a favorite :P)

Everyone just stared at the man who had just came out of nowhere for a second awkwardly.

"Sorry, it's kinda my line, I just had to." Vegeta apologized.

"Who writes this script anyway? Mario wondered.

"... As I was saying..." the talking cactus continued "I could probably invest that 10,000 in some big companies like Exxonmobil and strike it rich!" little dollar signs appeared on the cactus's... eyes I guess I dunno he's a cactus.

Mario promptly shoved a toilet plunger in his face: "Not on my watch partner! Those oil-lovin shmucks don't need no more money. Besides we aren't even crooks!"

"I bet Koopa came up with that idea." Commented Toad.

-MEANWHILE, AT KING KOOPAS WILD WEST SECRET HIDEOUT AND STAMP COLLECTION MUESEUM-

The princess is of course captured again by Bowser, and locked in a cage.

"Mario! Luigi! Help!" The princess yelled for absolutely no reason as there is no possible way they could hear her.

"You'll never see those pipsqueak-lovers again! I put a price on their heads, and a posse on their tails! Your kingdom will never be free..." Bowser went on and on about his crazy ambitions as an evil dictator and stuff, but princess peach wasn't listening because she had her air pods in and listening to crappy boy bands, singing along.

"HELLO EARTH TO PRINCESS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING! GAH, MILLENIALS ARE SO DISRESPECTFUL! LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU!" King Koopa yelled at her.

The princess took her air pods out "I'm sorry did you say something koopy?"

"UGH!" Bowser growled and just gave up trying to talk to her.

-Scene change!-

"When I get my hands on that King Koopa, I'll FIX his WAGON!" Toad was already pretty sick of having to work overtime unpaid to keep rescuing the princess who couldn't even remember his name. Apparently Toad had meant his comment as an expression to mean he was gonna beat the snot outta him, but Luigi took the comment literally.

"Hey, what's wrong with King Koopa's wagon? Is it broken?" Luigi asked.

They reached the top of the hill they had been climbing, and to their surprise a talking mouse began to speak to them, thus perpetuating the "everything in super Mario bros must be sentient" trope.

"No, it's just fine" The talking mouse said, referring to King Koopa's actual wagon, which was right behind him. "and it's waiting for you, criminal _vermin_!" The mouse ironically called them.

"Mouser!" Said the Mario brothers, apparently recognizing this little guy.

"SHERRIF Mouser to you, you despicable felons!" Apparently King Koopa had hired this little dude to arrest the plumbers on false charges.

But the Mario gang had already run away of course, being the "despicable felons" that they are. I bet Mario used to steal lunch from the shrimpy kids when he was in school! Especially on lasagna days!

Mouser the talking sheriff mouse dude ordered his army of hat-wearing ostriches "AFTER THEM, FEATHER BRAINS! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Well, Mario, Luigi, and Toad never imagined they would be running for their lives from a horde of ostriches ordered by a Sherriff mouse with a German accent in the middle of the wild west on false robbery charges, but life has a way of throwing you lemons.

The trio continued running, but stopped dead in their tracks when they hit a dead end, a cliff that seemed to go down a hundred feet into a raging river.

"It's atrap!" Luigi concluded. For supposed "feather brains" that army of ostriches were pretty smart, they had chased the trio so that they would be stuck between them and the cliff.

Mario pointed out that there were logs floating on the surface of the river that they could jump onto.

"Check out those logs, we'll leap frog across!"

"I'm no frog!" protested Toad.

"I thought you were a frog..." Luigi puzzled. Toad just ignored him at this point. But the prospect of spending the rest of his life behind bars was a good incentive to take a leap of faith.

Mario had already hopped his way across. So with a little "pasta power", the other two parkoured their way over.

On the other side of the cliff, Sheriff mouser ordered some shy guys after them. Unfortunately, being low level video game enemy grunts makes you at a severe disadvantage in just about everything, so they failed, and the poor souls fell down a waterfall. Unfortunately for them, their life insurance policy did not include death by falling down a waterfall in pursuit of two falsely convicted plumbers.

-LE SCENE CHANGE: at your local sheriffs office-

"Those pesky plumbers got away!?" Mousey was getting an earful from an angry Koopa. I'll save you some of King Koopa's more... creative insults, but this should suffice... "You're a disgrace to rodents everywhere!" Bowser threatened to lock the Sherriff up if he didn't capture the plumbers.

"Don't worry King Koopa" said a very worried looking mouse. "I'll get every bounty hunter in the territory- I mean the galaxy after them!" and so he did.

DUN DUN DUUUN!

-another scene change what is this a high school drama-

Our heroes are now riding through the desert on some ostriches of their own they "borrowed" along the way. Why not their already felons, right? They come across another cactus, apparently cacti function as hillbilly signboards around these parts. A mysterious and not at all suspicious bird was perched on top of the cactus.

"Ooooh nnnoo! Sheriff mouser raised the price for our capture!" Luigi inspected the sign posted to the cactus.

"At least they got a good picture of us." Mario chuckled.

"For 30 grand, I might think about turnin' ya in!" Toad joked.

"Hey! Look ova dere!" Mario had noticed something in the distance. In fact, Mario had sighted "KING KOOPAS WILD WEST SECRET HIDEOUT AND STAMP COLLECTION MUESEUM", from which smoke signals were visible. The first one read "HELP".

"Help?" Mario repeated "Help who?"

The answer came a split second later, as another smoke signal appeared, reading "me" which wasn't very helpful considering anyone can refer themselves as "me." for all they knew King Koopa's wagon really had broken down and this was his way of calling roadside assistance. However, a second later, another smoke signal materialized, in the shape of a woman wearing a dress. Mario instantly recognized her.

"It's princess toadstool!" Mario exclaimed happily. "Let's go!" Mario hoped against hopes this wasn't a trap and that the princess wasn't "in another castle" as so frequently occurs...

However, when they arrived at the entrance to KING KOOPAS WILD WEST SECRET HIDEOUT AND STAMP COLLECTION MUESEUM, it gets catchier every time I say it...

"ITS A TRAP!" Luigi yet again stated.

"Hold it riiiight there, varmints!" Sherrif mouser was holding them at gunpoint, except that this was a kids cartoon probably rated E so instead he was holding a cute little cartoon snake. "Reach for the sky, varmints!" However, Sherriff Mouser was momentarily distracted by the bird from earlier who had been waiting on top of the cactus. He had reported the plumber's location to the sherriff so he could get the reward and use it to buy a share of King Koopa's real estate business empire. What a buncha dirty capitalists around here, amiright? It was currently arguing with the sherriff about paying in full right now.

"Not now! You'll get the reward later!" You think I carry that much cash? I exchanged it all for coin!"

While those two were going back and forth, the trio took advantage of this opportunity to escape. They YEETed some shy guys way and took their rides, galloping (do ostriches gallop?) away at high speed.

Despite being your stereotypical cartoon antagonist, ol' Sheriff mouser had some brain cells, so with some quick thinking, he tossed a bom-omb at the entrance to KING KOOPAS WILD WEST SECRET HIDEOUT AND STAMP COLLECTION MUESEUM, rolls right off the tongue, causing a giant boulder to dislodge itself, and start rolling after the Mario brothers.

"Hey brother!" Luigi called to his sibling.

"What's that?"

"Raiders of the Ark is still the best Indiana Jones movie!" Luigi shared his very legitimate movie opinion, he is a man of good tastes.

"I dunno, but I don't wanna be the 'Last crusaders', Let's get outta here!" Mario urged his ostrich to go full speed ahead. The other's did the same.

"We're goin' really fast!" Toad screamed, he wasn't used to riding ostriches well above the posted speed limit. However, Toad's perception of speed was based on the primitive transportation technology of mushroom kingdom and not...

ZOOM! suddenly a blue blur came from literally nowhere and passed them in a second. Toad coulda' swore he heard a voice say: "GOTTA GO FAST!" but it was probably just his imagination. They were riding back towards the town, and they could just barely make out a mob of threatening looking cacti blocking the opposite side of town.

But just then, an angel chorus seemed to sing in the minds of the Italian trio as they sighted a store with the sign "Free Italian food" on the front of one of the town's buildings.

"Hey look! Let's hang a left here!" Mario was getting a hang of riding the ostrich now, just like drivin' a racing kart. The spaghetti gang dismounted their birds and made it inside just in time before the giant boulder that had previously been pursuing them rolled through and bowled over the mob of reward-money hungry cacti. (don't worry the ostriches got away fine too and quit their evildoing gig with King Koopa to start a new life as racing ostriches and got lucrative sponsorships from McDonalds ba-da-da-da-daaa.) As soon as the three got inside, Mario demanded: "I'll take the spaghetti and meatballs!" thinking that he had finally found his communist utopia of a place offering free authentic Italian cuisine. Of course that is simply too good to be true, and the voice that replied was none other than...

"How about to stay, as my PRISONERS!" it was King Koopa!

"ITS A TRAP!" Luigi said for the third time this chapter. Well suffice it to say our hero's were thrown into the slammer.

"looks like we're facin' 20 years of bread n' water" said a very depressed Toad who by now had completely given up hope in life.

"Not me, my stomach would never speak to me again! Listen! I got a plan! We'll squeeze through the bars!" Mario plaotted.

Luigi looked at the narrow gap between the jail cell bars, then back at his brothers impressible "spaghetti bulge" that required Mario to wear size XL overalls despite his puny height.

Well that plan was doomed from the start.

"Hey, what you lot in for?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey, It's Yoshi! How's it goin' paisano! We're not actually crooks, but what are you doin here?" Luigi asked the dinosaur like creature they he and Mario had befriended in so many Mario games.

"Uncle Sam nailed me for Tax Fraud. Y'all got any cigarettes?" Yoshi asked, he'd been there for so long he took up smoking to ease his depression. Before their conversation could progress any further, an explosion came from above, and a mysterious figure dropped down from the hole in the ceiling. When the Mario crew recognized the person. they jumped for joy!

-Meanwhile, at the bar-

Sherriff mouser was taking shots... it had been a very stressful day, having the plumbers evading capture, and he used the reward money to hire a decent bounty hunter to help. In fact he was discussing this with a fellow bar patron.

"Yeah, I could only find one bounty hunter who would take coin. Turns out there's one financially savvy bounty hunter in the entire galaxy. Yea, chick by the name of Sam- HICCUP! she's one crazy bounty hunter I tell ya, said she killed an entire planet's worth of space pirates... -HICCUP- she'll do the job right.

-Back at the jail-

"Samus!" the three cheered.

"Thought it would be you guys... I heard there was a juicy bounty for a couple of pesky plumbers, I figured who else could it be? Oh yeah, There was a weirdo mouse with a German accent who offered to pay me in coin?! What an idiot, coin is going NO-WHERE. Anyway, you guys are lucky, I'm your get out of jail free card. Stand back boys." Commanded the famous space warrior.

The Mario bros. knew full well to stand back as Samus ignited the cannon arm on her power suit, charging up her LAZOR.

What happened next could be summarized by the onomatopoeia: "BOOM!".

(NOTE: at this point I've lost my "WEEFEE" and therefore do not have access to youtube and thusly the episode so I'm going by memory here on out, beware.)

"Okay, here's t6he plan. Let's go bust out the princess!" Mario lead the way back to oh boy here it comes again... -inhales- KING KOOPAS WILD WEST SECRET HIDEOUT AND STAMP COLLECTION MUESEUM

"This is clearly a very well-thought out plan." Remarked Samus, who had to suffer the indignity of riding a cartoon ostrich. They reach the entrance to... ugh you know where before you could say "Fettuccini alfredo with oysters" (My dad's best dish, he's the cook in the family.) and guess who was waiting for them?

"I've got you now, varmints!" said a giraffe with a German accent.

"Who are you?" Asked a very confused plumber.

"I am Sherrif Giraffe, I was sent to replace Mouser." Sherriff Giraffe went on to explain that Mouser took one too many shots and got arrested for DUI after trying to drive his ostrich. (Don't worry the ostrich was sober.)

"I guess you're here at arrest us too, eh?" Luigi asked.

"No I came to give you the "best plumbers ever" award, now come here to receive you award." Sheriff Giraffe showed Luigi two gold medals

"How come I don't get an award?" Toad grumbled.

Luigi looked like he was about to obey, but Samus stopped him.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Samus warned.

"hey that's my line!" Luigi protested.

"Whatever. I'll distract the Sherriff, Mario, Luigi, Toad, you go get the princess."

"She remembers my name!" Toad shed a happy tear.

"C'mon fork, we gotta save the princess." Mario grabbed Toad and made a beeline to the entrance. Luigi followed suit.

"My name's not fork!" But Toad's words fell on deaf ears.

The trio soon found where the princess was being held, in a manner of speaking.

"WHHHOOOAAAAAA- OOF!" They had fallen right into a trap pit, where the princess was being held. Unfortunately, they were stuck down there too now.

"Hey Princess, we came to save you!" Luigi announced.

"Good Job." Muttered the princess with no sarcasm whatsoever.

"Don't worry we'll find a way out of here. Or maybe Samus'll bust us out."

A second later, Samus joined in.

"OW!" She grunted as she landed facefirst

"Oh hey Samus, nice of you to drop in." Mario greeted her.

A very familiar evil laugh came from above them. King Koopa was taunting them from the top of the pit.

"Looks like I got you pesky plumbas right where I want you- EFGAFHIFOJFNEFLO" King Koopa spluttered after Samus nailed him in the face with a rocket.

"Shuddap you scaly turtlef-er!" Samus shouted.

"Whoa there Samus, this fanfic is rated T!" The Mario bros were known to be kid-friendly video game characters, except for the fact that Mario is potentially a psychopath ig you believe game theory.

"I'm pretty sure rated T allows for some minor swearing" Samus corrected him.

"Alright guys! I got a plan to get out of here, for real this time!" Mario pointed to some water pipes.

"It's plumbin time!" Luigi produced a set of tools from his overall pocket. He also kept breath mints in there. As plumbers always say: "smelly toilets and clean breath makes a plumber wealthy!"

Samus looked at Toad.

"So those two are plumbers, what do you do?"

"Well, a bit o this and a bit o that. Sometimes I sweep the floors princess's castle, other times I help her make cakes. But I'm also the princess's unofficial economic advisor." Toad went on a rant about tax law and Mushroom Kingdoms' trade policy which soon bored Samus half to death.

"... So peach wants to tax the top 20%, she says she's gonna use the money to settle all the lawsuits that a bunch of goomba's have been filing recently, sayin' they were squashed by a man in a red hat."

Samus looked shocked "Mario!?"

"He gets carried away a bit sometimes. But if you ask me, the princess is gonna keep a small portion of those funds to a new sports car. You didn't hear it from me."

Samus sighed. "flippin' monarchs, this is why Mushroom Kingdom needs democracy."

Suddenly, water started gushing out of the water pipes and filling up KING KOOPAS WILD WEST SECRET HIDEOUT AND STAMP COLLECTION MUESEUM. Samus pressed a button on her suit, and a rubber ducky floatee inflated around herself. The water level rose quickly, everyone grabbed on to samus's floatee as the place flooded faster than King Koopa could say:

"MY PRECIOUS STAMP COLLECTION IS RUINED! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SOMEDAY, PLUMBERS! AND YOU TOO SAMUS! LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN!" King Koopa wailed as the water swept him away.

-scene change, later on-

The princess, brothers, Toad, and Samus all went to a REAL Italian resteraunt.

"Don't worry guys, dinners on me!" The princess held out her glass of Pepsi. (I am actually 100% neuitral on the coke-pepsi debate as I'm an avid root beer fan and appreciator of all things carbonated and sugary.)

"Cheers!" Samus said, holding up a keg of beer, hey bounty hunters gotta have some fun every now and then.

"HMMMGH!" The Mario bros. said in unison with their mouths stuffed with at least four different kinds of pasta.

"Excuse me, but who rodered ice cream off the floor as a desert?" Mouser asked a table over, as he had been fired from his day job as a sherriff for his DUI, he managed to get out of jail by bribing the new giraffe with coin. He now worked as a waiter and earned decent tips from exquisite and friendly service.

"Oh that would be me! Thanks!" Said a certain perky angel sitting at the table next to the Mario bros.

"Hey where's my dessert pizza?" Asked Dante from Devil may Cry 3 who was also sitting at the table.

THE END!

I told you I would include Dante. Maybe i'll make him the equivalent of my Stan Lee cameo. Sorry I ended it in such a rush, I'm tired and KI wanna play smash brothers, and the actual episode ends pretty suddenly too. So there.

-Solo is peacin' out


End file.
